HERIDAS DE KALOS EN KANTO
by diego4560
Summary: Luego de la batalla con el team flare , ash pierde muchas cosas sin embargo alguien desconocido vendran para levantarlo y hacerlo sabe que ahora tiene una nuevas responsabilidades : cuidar a bonnie y aceptar el hecho de que tiene un hermano -Historia escrita por Ashthon Dark
1. Chapter 1

HOLA SEGUIDORES Y AMADOS LECTORES LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA QUE DIEGO4560 ME PERMITIO PONER MIENTRAS LOS FICS LOS HIJOS DE ASH SE LE ESTAN ULTIMANDO ALGUNOS DETALLES Y DONDE EL TWO SHOOTS LO HAGO POR AMOR A ELLOS SERA PUESTO EL 18/12 ES DECIR QUE EL 17/12 CERRAMOS LA VOTACION PARA EL FINAL A ELECCION YA QUE TENEMOS EL 90% SOLO FALTA EL FINAL QUE UDS DECIDAN POR ESE MOTIVO LES PEDIMOS QUE VOTEN , ASI QUE GRACIAS POR ELEGIRNOS

POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA QUE ES PARA SU DIVERSION

Capitulo 1

En algun lugar de Kanto cerca de sus montañas una gran estructura se yace , este lugar es el hogar del equipo rocket una de las organizaciones criminales mas temidas del mundo pero su realidad marca otra historia luego de su derrota en Unova sumado a las constantes derrotas a manos de los hombre G pokemon se encuentra diesmada su lider Giovanni cuya identidad quedo revelada marcando a su fin. Sin embargo esto no era un preocupacion ahora lo que le importaba era su salud la cual se deteriorado con el paso del tiempo resultado de su exposicion al espejo veraz , desde ese dia no volvio a ser el mismo como asi tambien en su cabeza surgio el pensamiento de como hubiera sido su vida si quizas no seguia este camino cuantas cosas hubieran cambiado . Pero de repente el sonido de una llamada en su monitor lo saco su pensamientos , al parecer esperaba la misma , habia algo en esa comunicacion de interes de para el , cuando la atendio no se distinguia bien la persona del otro lado pero el mostrando una mirada seria e incluso intimidante sin dejar que su estado actual lo haga flaquear dijo:

-¿Y bien que noticias tienes para mi?-

-Ellos van hacia ti , no podre detenerlos mas tiempo , no sin exponer mi gente y no tengo planeado salir en las noticias . Te recomiendo irte de alli - dijo el extraño del otro lado .

-De acuerdo , los estare esperando y descuida tu paga esta en la cuenta asi que no habra problemas , hasta luego Surge- respondio el hombre al fortachon de lider de gimnasio de Carmin quien antes de serlo fue un miembro pero se retiro luego ser designado.

-Adios ...Señor- dijo este algo decaido siempre le tuvo respeto tanto siendo su jefe como colega pero ahora quizas sea el ultimo momento que lo vea. Hizo un ademan y su secretaria tecleo unas cuantas ordenes en una pantalla holografica para los agentes disperson en el edificio a su vez indico que requerian la presencia de alguien bastante particular e importante para este.

-Señor todo esta listo ,su hijo ya viene por cierto ,le dira su decision o ...- decia cuando las puertas se abren mostrando a un joven de unos 18 años aproximadamente cabello rojo largo hasta e cuello vistiendo una chaqueta negra con bordes rojos , pantalon gris y unas botas negras hacia acto de presencia en la sala .

-Padre , aqui estoy que necesitas de mi - decia este con una voz joven firme y neutra sin mostrar emociones.

Muy lejos de alli en una region lejana llena de grandes ciudades y bosques que aun falta explorar ,a altas horas de la noche una reunion se llevaba acabo mas precisamente en Ciudad Luminalia entre los lideres de gimnasio , elite 4 y mas la campeona entres ellos se encontraba Citron quien estaba preocupado por el clima que reinaba en la misma ya que pocas veces se reunian y ni hablar de una reunion en secreto donde tuvo que escaparse mientras todos dormian para asistir al bunker en las profundidades .

-Creo que todos estamos consientes del motivo de la reunion -empezo Diantha quien se mostraba seria y bastante molesta pues aun no se acostumbraba , todos asintieron sin embargo todas las miradas se centraban indirectamente en Malva quien esta apresada con dos guardias reales de Kalos pues luego de impedir los planes del team flare se descubrio que ella aportaba proteccion y financiamiento cabe mencionar que solo Citron conoce esta parte pues sus amigos jamas supieron lo que paso en Pueblo Cromlech cuando destruyeron los laboratorios flare liberando a los legendarios Xerneas e Yveltal .

-Lo que Malva tiene para decirnos acerca de lo que paso en Cromlech es mas grave de lo que parece - decia Narciso alto mando tipo agua haciendo que los guardias la acercaran al mostrador en forma de U dejandola sentada en el medio frente a la campeona mirando el segundo asiento a la derecha donde alguna vez se solia sentar.

-Bien Malva dinos todo lo que sabes, recuerda que estas bajo juramento ademas y que te espera un proceso judicial si cooperas es posible que tengas una pena menor , ademas todavia eres una de nosotros pero eso no quiere decir que tengas privilegios solo te estamos dando la oportunidad de impedir que tu imagen se vaya a la basura - Decia Wikstrom mientras el interrogatorio comenzaba

De regreso en Kanto y para ser mas preciso en las cercanias de las montañas una carabana compuesta por rangers , hombres G y la policia internacional pokemon avanza bajo la proteccion de la noche atacarian al amanecer habian tenido problemas con algunos elementos desconocidos pero lograron dispersarlos sin mayores contratiempos . Ahora a unos cuantos kilometros esta antes ellos el cuartel general que tanto buscaban y deseaban hallar , en su interior estaba todo lo que necesitaban para acabar con los rocket evidencias de sus planes , maquinas y armas usadas e incluso una de las figuras mas emblematicas del crimen en Kanto esta alli quien en estos momentos tenia las horas pero que queria que la unica prueba de que alguna vez fue un hombre bien tenga una vida mejor le revelaria uno de sus secretos mas antiguos que cambiaria para siempre su forma de ver la vida...CONTINUARA

GRACIAS POR LEERNOS SI ESTA HISTORIA TE GUSTO COMENTA SI QUIERES QUE SIGA Y POR CIERTO SI QUIERES SEGUIRNOS EN FB LO PUEDES HACER EN FB/AshthonDark ALLI PONDREMOS SPOILER Y ANUNCIAREMOS CUANDO SALGA UN CAP DE LOS FICS TAMBIEN ESTAMOS ATENTOS A TUS SUGERENCIAS


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA SEGUIDORES Y AMADOS LECTORES LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA QUE DIEGO4560 ME PERMITIO PONER MIENTRAS HACEMOS LOS OTROS FICS EN CONJUNTO

POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA QUE ES PARA SU DIVERSION

Capitulo 2

Era extraño desde su punto de vista cada vez que lo llamaba solo era para darle una mision especial o para regañarlo si fracasaba en algo pero ahora estaba confundido no habia misiones desde hace un tiempo sin mecionar que ultimamente tenia demasiado tiempo libre cosa que era imposible tiempo atras , siendo que tambien lo dejaba salir por ahi diciendole que regresara mas tarde obteniendo de esta forma algunos pokemon como amigos en el trayecto pero sin mencionarles que hacia . Dejando eso de lado noto tambien que el ambiente no era el mismo , normalmente habria varios miembros de la organizacion e incluso su oficina antes bien iluminada ahora en penumbras dejaba en claro que algo no andaba bien mas cuando notaba como su secretaria estaba vestida como si fuera a irse haciendo una reverencia se fue de la misma . Se acerco a su padre , se preguntaba que es lo que deseaba de el entonces comenzo la charla que cambiaria todo.

-Sabes silver cuando tenia tu edad deseaba tener el pokemon mas poderoso de todos dominar el mundo estar en la cuspide - dijo de golpe desorientando al pelirrojo quien solo levanto una ceja pues segun tenia entendido lo habia logrado pero nunca supo que paso despues.

-Acaso no lo lograste , lo tienes solo que al parecer se te olvido que escapo del laboratorio de Isla nueva , destruyo todo el lugar ...espera acaso quieres que lo vaya a buscar ...-respondia este pensando que esto era lo que deseaba pero no recibia respuesta alguna por parte de su interlocutor quien no mostraba alguna mantiendose.

-No - dijo desconcertandolo - no es eso lo que quiero , lo que quiero es que vivas una vida ...una vida que yo nunca te podre dar cerca de tu familia , Silver.

-¿De que estas hablando tu eres mi padre ? mi madre fallecio en un accidente y hasta donde tu eres mi unico familiar - respondio Silver

-Hace tiempo atras cuando era un entrenador como cualquiera tenia la ambicion de ser el mejor sin importar que , tenia al mejor equipo en mi opnion nada nos podia parar o eso pense . Hasta que un dia luego de obtener todas las medallas fui desafiado por un entrenador tenia un pokemon muy raro para ser de Kanto , me derroto sin tener la oportunidad de ni siquiera debilitar al suyo ... fue entonces que empece con la idea de tener al pokemon mas fuerte del mundo sin embargo ...habia un problema por aquel entonces conoci a tu madre me enamore pero su sueño era muy distinto al mio ,ella queria un restaurante en su pueblo y yo el mundo en una bandeja fue entonces que decidi hacer otro viaje pero con otras intenciones.

-¿Si lo que dices es cierto porque no me dejaste alli con ellos ? segun merezco una vida mejor -respondio Silver siguiendole la charla queria saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

-Pense que a mi lado la tendrias pero me equivoque y solo te alejado de todos.-respondio secamente el hombre.

-¿Entonces donde entro yo? hasta ahora todo es para ti- exclamo el pelirrojo esperando una respuesta seria a todo esto.

-Cuando le conte sobre mi nuevo anhelo , estaba confundida y asustada penso que solo estaba estresado o afectado por mi derrota inesperada pero no , estaba totalmente confiado en ello , fue asi que me fui de Pueblo Paleta llevandote conmigo con la excusa de que comenzaria un nuevo viaje para competir en la liga - decia tranquilamente Giovanni recordando como fueron los hechos.

-¿Porque yo no recuerdo eso?- dijo confundido su hijo mayor.

-Tenias 1 año de edad es normal que no recuerdes ese hecho sin mencionar que ...-tosiendo un poco- su salud se estaba deteriorando.

-Debes estar bromeando con esto , ¿verdad? - decia Silver sorprendido por semejante revelacion hecha hace poco no todos los dias descubres que tu pasado fue una mentira.

-Jamas te mentiria con algo asi , tu sabes que no juego - exclama Giovanni enojado mientras se daba vuelta para mirar una pantalla .

-Me dijiste que mamà fallecio en un accidente hace tiempo atras -dijo Silver mientras se acercaba para que lo viera a los ojos odiaba cuando le sacaban la embargo no obtuvo una respuesta oral sino grafica al ver las imagenes de su supuesto hermano menor - No puede ser , esa persona - agrego sorprendido por las mismas.

-Lo hice pensando que algun dia tomarias mi lugar pero luego de Unova...-dijo Giovanni pero fue interrumpido de manera de bruscamente.

-Dime que no fue por lo que sucedio con el espejo veraz , sabes que eso es un mito ...porque desde entonces estas diferente- decia rapidamente el pelirrojo.

-Cuando estas en este negocio los mitos , leyendas y rumores son pistas que te acercan a algo muy valioso y peligroso a la vez - dijo tosiendo al final- el resultado es maravilloso pero en ocasiones son desatrosos .

-No crees que exagerando un poco , no creo que haya sido para tanto - respondio Silver mientras se sentado quedando de frente a su progenitor.

-Veras cuando quede expuesto a los efectos del mismo pude ver lo que quizas debio haber sido mi vida antes de esto , quizas un futuro alterno o algo asi, pero luego de investigar un poco supe que demuestra lo que en realidad deseamos pero que no nos atrevemos a reclamar como nuestro -decia el adulto con una mirada perdida mezclada entre arrepentimiento y meditacion mientras las imagenes de su ex esposa e hijo aparecian en la pantalla.

-Si lo que dices es cierto , porque no me dejas el mando del equipo rocket a mi estoy estoy seguro de que bajo mi mando haremos cosas increibles -decia el menor siempre deseo ser el lider maximo pero su progenitor tenia otros planes , se imaginaba asi mismo el maximo exponente

-Silver tu tienes algo que yo jamas tendre - dijo repentinamente interrumpiendo la fantasia de este.

-...mm... - llamo su atencion .

-Anonimato , ese es mi regalo para ti , tu no seras perseguido ni tendras sospechas bajo tu persona . Quizas pienses que esto es tu unico camino pero debes saber que hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso -decia mientras presionaba un boton de su escritorio revelando a una agente Domino algo diferente , vestido como una alpinista se presento ante esas personas.

-¿Agente Domino ? que significa esto Padre y donde esta tu uniforme.

-Debes irte ahora , el se encuentra en Kalos ahora el equipo Rocket mas fiel de todos se encuentra alli - decia mientras se paraba y lo miraba por ultima vez para luego ver por el ventanal -veo que ya llegaron.

-Espera que estas haciendo, no ire a ningun lugar hasta que me digas porque haces esto- exclamaba el pelirrojo bastante confundido mientras la rubia se acercaba.

-Vive la vida que yo no , cuida de tu hermano y dile a Delia que no me arrepiento del camino que tome pero me hubiera gustado que las cosas sean distintas para todos- dijo Giovanni sabiendo que esas serian sus ultimas palabras hasta donde sabia .

-Espera ..crees ...que estas...haci...Domino porque...? -decia mientras la menciona lo adormecia con un cloroformo para el que viaje sea mas rapido.

-Haz lo que sea necesario para que lleve una buena vida y descuida tu tambien eres libre de todo-le decia a la rubia mientras asentia pero no muy convencida de sus actos dejar atras a quien durante años sirvio no era algo que haces todos los dias.

-¿Señor esta seguro de esto?-dijo esta .

-Si , ahora deben irse y procura que reuna con el- respondio a secas mientras volvia a su escritorio. Emprendiendo su camino con Silver inconciente a cuesta fue al hangar de la base ubicado en la parte de atras donde no podrian verla salir , escapo del lugar usando uno de los jets que estaban alli.

La noche se hacia mas larga de lo normal en Luminalia debido a que Malva quien al principio se mostraba reacia a revelar los planes de sus colegas pero luego de que Edel lider tipo hielo en la region amenazo directamente con hacer publico su situacion por medio de su canal de noticias lo cual hizo que decidiera hablar revelando la parte mas oscura y terrible de los Flare , su plan consistia en usar una replica mejora de la antigua arma del Rey AZ usando la energia restante de los pokemon legendarios Xerneas e Yvetal para "reformar", segun Lysson, este imperfecto mundo el problema radica que seria en la misma ciudad donde estan pero donde seria el blanco , si bien la metropolis era inmensa y solo existia un punto clave.

-Lysson esta completamente loco , como piensa que destruyendo el mundo creara uno nuevo - decia Edel quien estaba sorprendido.

-Esperen como sabemos que no nos esta mintiendo -agrego Astrid quien desconfiaba de ella desde que fue apresada.

-Por tu biem Malva , espero que nos estes diciendo la verdad y dinos te dijo donde la colocaria - exclamo Wikstrom prosiguiendo su interrogatorio.

-No , nunca me dijo donde la pondria- respondio la aludida.

-Mientes -dijo Citron desde el otro extremo de la mesa , sus mirada solo era tapada por el brillo de sus anteojos.

-¿Como que miente? que sabes de todo esto - pregunto Valeria mirandolo, mientras este se paraba y mostraba un lado que pocos conocian ya que la responsabilidad de ser lider iba mas de alla de las medallas cuando se trataba de una amenaza terrorista.

-Cuando estuvimos en Pueblo Cromlech tu misma dijiste que ya tenian planificado todo e incluso les brindaste un plano muy detallado de este lugar -prosiguio el rubio.

-Ehmmm este ...veras lo que sucede...-empezo a dudar la elite de fuego ya que no contaba con eso.

-Responde la pregunta - dijo Diantha parandose para acercarse y colocarse frente a la misma , su mirada la intimidaba.

-Yo en verdad , no lo se , Lysson jamas me dijo nada solo le da daba informacion - respondio esta desesperada.

-Entonces admites que estan aqui pero no sabes donde o quizas debamos hacer un transmision en vivo desde tu canal para hacer una votacion- decia Edel mientras le pedia a un guardia de Kalos que vaya a buscar al director de la televisora.

-No esperen...no les estoy mintiendo , Lysson me excluyo cuando Citron y sus amigos frustaron sus planes la primera vez en Ciudad Fluxus...por favor no me hagan esto- contestaba mientras empezaba derramar lagrimas ya que el interrogatorio se estaba tornando mas y mas pesado .

-¿Que te prometio ? fama , dinero , poder o alguna parte de la region cuando este termine - decia Diantha dandole la espalda.

-Emmm a que te refieres- dijo Malva algo confundida.

-Responde la pregunta , Malva , dime que te prometio porque no creo que hagas esto gratis , te conozco desde que eramos niñas - decia firmemente haciendola temblar a la pelirroja.

-Dijo que me entregaria a Volcanion , el legendario fuego agua -dijo Malva.

-¿Y luego que ? - exclamo esta , dejando confundiendo a la acusada- esperas que el te obedezca asi como asi , despues de que lo sacaran de su hogar un par de desconocidos para entregarlo a una persona que solo lo usara para presumir .

-Eso no es verdad , yo de verdad lo quiero , siempre fue mi sueño .-respondio la otra.

-Si es asi , porque no lo buscas y lo desafias en personas en lugar de pedirle a otra persona que lo haga por ti -dijo Diantha - me decepciona saber que en lugar de aprender juntos con tus pokemon el misterio y sabiduria de los legendarios prefieras verlos como trofeos , cuando era joven tambien queria tener un legendario entrene duramente para ello y si bien encontre a Xerneas en el camino , mis deseos de atraparlo desistieron al comprender que era mejor entender que ellos son mas importantes que yo.

-Diantha...-dijeron todos al unisono soprendiendolos por esta revelacion.

-Llevensela , no quiero verla nunca mas- exclamo mientras se alejaba , le dolia en verdad ver a su amiga pero ella cometio varios errores imperdonables y ahora debia pagar por ellos. El clima de la sala parecia relajarse pero solo era un incomodo silencio.

-La situacion es mas terrible de lo que pensabamos , estas son mis ordenes Wikstrom convoca a toda la guardia de Kalos para que resguarden todos los edificios de interes para la Liga Pokemon , Narciso haz que toda la policia , ranger y entrenador pokemon de alto rango disponible colabore en la busqueda del team Flare debemos darnos , Drasna contacta a Sinnoh y Unova necesitaremos de toda su ayuda y lideres de gimnasio vuelvan a sus ciudades para asegurar y conseguir ayuda si es necesario ; debemos proteger Kalos a toda costa.

-¿Porque solo pedideremos ayuda a dos regiones ? -Pregunto Amaro .

-Kanto y Jhoto estan montando un operativo para erradicar a una organizacion parecida a los Flare y Hoenn esta persiguiendo a los restantes miembros de Aqua y Magma es obvio de que no tendran tiempo para nosotros asi debemos actuar rapido - respodio la pelinegra firmemente , mientras se retiraban a cumplir las ordenes que les fueron enconmendadas -Citron te puedes quedar necesito hablar en privado contigo- agrego.

-Claro Diantha -respondio el rubio , quedandose solamente con ella , dio un suspiro pensando que iba a reprenderlo por el acto que hizo durante el interrogatorio .

-Sabes a pesar el mas joven de nosotros a excepto de Korrina has mostrado un gran valor y determinacion en todos los momentos que se requieron , estoy muy complacida por tu tarea es por ese motivo que quiero que te tomes un descanso mientras solucionamos este problema - exclama tranquilamente la campeona soprendiendo al inventor quien no se esperaba esto , no estaba dispuesto a irse a vacacionar viendo la situacion actual en que quedaria su ciudad .

-Diantha estoy muy agradecido por ese ofrecimiento pero no puedo aceptarlo , soy el orgullo de mi ciudad debo quedarme y protergerla inicie mi viaje con Ash y mis amigos para encontrar el valor y aprender mas sobre los pokemon para cumplir con exito mi tarea .No puedo simplemente irme ...perdon pero no puedo tomar esa orden-decia el rubio seriamente mientras se disponia a marcharse

-Veo que en este viaje , no has estado solo viendo , pero si es tu decision esta bien pero dile a tus amigos que si las cosas se ponen mal deben irse de aqui es por su seguridad - decia mientras acercaba para colocarle una mano en el hombro dandole su confianza . Era uno de los pocos momentos felices que habria ese dia , pero mientras esto pasaba otra charla menos tensa y mas distendida se realizaba entre Shauna y Ash , esta habia comenzado a viajar luego de que Serena dejara el grupo tras ganar el toraipokemon dejandose llevar por la fama dio la espalda a sus amigos e incluso ese dia no se despido siemplemente se fue , Bonnie fue la mas afecta siempre vio en ella una hermana mayor adoptiva pero al ver esa faceta de su amigo se desilusiono sin embargo Shauna se unio al grupo ya que Tierno y Trevor seguirian caminos separados.

-No puede creer que Serena los dejara asi como asi despues de todo el apoyo que le dieron es tan cruel de su parte -decia Shauna mientras Ash hacia que su Sylveon jugara con Bonnie.

-Quizas penso que nos aprovechariamos de su fama -respondia Ash quien aun confiaba en que ella volveria.

-Ash ya pasaron tres semanas no crees que deberia haber llamado al menos - rebatia la morena y era cierto desde hace un tiempo no habia novedad de ella.

-Debe estar muy ocupada como Reina de Kalos tu sabes esas obligaciones que adquieres con el titulo - volvia a argumentar ingenuamente el azabache. Shauna lo miraba un poco triste ya que todavia creia en ella , a pesar de mostrar agradecimiento luego de su consagracion tal parece que se olvido de su mejor amigo.

-Eres muy tierno y lindo- respondia la morena ,despertando la confusion en el , ya que es muy ingenuo en ese aspecto pero no podia culparlo el era asi.

-Ash tengo hambre vamos a cenar o esperamos a mi hermano - exclamo Bonnie con Pikachu en sus brazos y Dedenne en su cabellera.

-¿Creo que lo mejor sera esperar a Citron? no lo crees Shauna - dijo el azabache.

-No quieres que les cocine , quizas no sea la mejor chef del mundo pero se hacerlo bien - respondio mientras guiñaba su ojo.

-De acuerdo- dijeron ambos .

En otra parte mas precismente en los bosques que rodean la ciudad , una gran operativo de soldados y directivos del Team Flare se montaba encabezados por Lysson quien ultimaba detalles.

-Señor todo esta listo - dijo un soldado vestido completamente de rojo.

-Perfecto , espero que todo salga como lo planeamos , recuerda deben emplazar bien el dispositivo receptor el torre prisma y el resto aseguran las salidas - ordeno el lider mientras se alistaba a subir en los helipcoteros...CONTINUARA

GRACIAS POR LEERNOS SI ESTA HISTORIA TE GUSTO COMENTA SI QUIERES QUE SIGA Y POR CIERTO SI QUIERES SEGUIRNOS EN FB LO PUEDES HACER EN FB/AshthonDark ALLI PONDREMOS SPOILER Y ANUNCIAREMOS CUANDO SALGA UN CAP DE LOS FICS TAMBIEN ESTAMOS ATENTOS A TUS SUGERENCIAS

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR , POR CIERTO diego4560 AGRADECE TUS MENSAJES Y HARA EL SEGUNDO CHAPTER DE SU FIC

mariposa de cristal GRACIAS POR COMENTAR PERDON LA DEMORA

pdsntk GRACIAS POR COMENTAR LAS COSAS SE PONDRAN INTERESANTE DESPUES

lightjeffdarkness GRACIAS POR COMENTAR

Asurax1 GRACIAS POR COMENTAR


End file.
